It Never Happened
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: WARNING: HOH SPOILERS. "The Fates are cruel. They take love, give love, and twist love. In way they're worse than Aphrodite. This never happened, though. It's just another story. A myth. We never laughed or cried or kissed or talked. Never existed, even. It never happened."


# It Never Happened. #

Hello world. Caleo thingy I wrote. Haha it happened! It's funny; I had a weird dream about Caleo, but I didn't think it would happen! I'm glad it did. Anyway, all rights go to Rick Riordan. At least this cliff hanger didn't include near-death. Anyway, SPOILERS FOR HOH!

. . .  
. . . . . . .

"We never met, we never laughed, never kissed or fought or talked. This never happened. We never loved." ~ dreaming-ofa-runwaway ( ).

* * *

"Leo, what happened after Khione threw you?" Percy asked him one day.

Leo looked up, so startled he dropped his hammer. "W-what do you mean?" Leo asked. His eyes sort of danced around Percy; like he was looking for something just out of eyesight, and he wanted to jump of the boat and swim to it.

"Who did you meet?" Percy's eyes held a sort of knowingness in them, and Leo's heart stopped. He told Percy to pull up a chair. If someone should know; it was Percy, after all, he'd met Calypso before.

"I washed up on an island." Leo began, "It was so beautiful. Trees, flowers, everything. But I-I broke her table. Dang, she was so mad. She's beautiful when she's mad." Leo's eyes got wistfull, and Percy's own eyes widenned.

"Clypso? Angry?"

Leo turned towards Percy, his face a little angry. "Yeah. At you, for giving her an empty promise. At the gods, for not keeping their promise. At Oddyseus, for loving her and leaving. At Hercules and... and... and me."

"Leo, the gods designed Ogigya so that-"

"I wasn't going to leave!" Leo slammed his hands on his worktable. From his time with Calypso, his whole body was less scrwany. But the old body was still there, and Leo hated that.

It reminded him of her.

"Gods of Olympus, Percy, when that raft appeared out of nowhere and I figured it out, when I figured out she loved me and I loved her, I didn't want to leave!" The guy looked teary-eyed. His voice dropped to a whisper, "I didn't want to leave my first love."

Percy nodded. His demeanor was changed, he seemed glad, somehow. That sickish imprint Tartarus had left on his body was almost gone, except for a long, jagged scar that ran across his right leg. And his eyes. They were never the same. "We're almost at Olympus, Valdez."

Leo's eyes flashed, "I need to see her again, Percy."

"From what you told me, Leo, Calypso doesn't want to love anyone."

"It's an act." Leo's eyes blazed. His feet caught fire, "I'm sure of it." He recalled her last words to him.

'This never happened.'

'Okay.'

He was so... so stupid. How could he act as if it had never happened? As if they'd never loved?

"Okay, Jackson. I'll... I'll be ready."

An unspoken message hung in the air. Percy stood, "You can't be ready for love, Leo Valdez."

. . .  
. . . . . . .

When Leo had asked for Calypso to be freed and given to him at this very instant, he'd thought he'd be prepared. He'd thought Calypso would slap him.

Instead they cried.

They both sobbed like complete idiots, right there, in front of all twelve Olympians. Zeus seemed bored; Hera had a ghost of a smile across her face; Poseidon's face was surprised, but one glance at Percy secured him. Leo and Calypso. Okay then.

Hermes kept checking his watch; Demeter looked at Leo's figure, deciding he needed more cereal. Dyonisus didn't look bored, just... sad; Ares had an angry face on, but that wasn't new; Athena looked thoughtful; Heaphasteus looked proud; Apollo scrolled through his iPod; Artemis looked disgusted; and Aphrodite... looked happy.

The half-bloods? Piper looked in shock; Annabeth's jaw hung open; Hazel was glad; Percy smiled knowingly; Jason's eyes danced; Frank's body stood straight, proudly watching the reaunion.

Maybe the gods didn't all agree on Calypso and Leo. Maybe the demigods didn't, either. But it was here. It was now.

"My son."

The voice was strong enough and deep enough to jar Leo and Calypso out of their little reunion. Hephasteus' eyes glistened with a sort of pride. Leo's body warmed. This was his Father. His Father was proud. Of him. "My son. You've done well. But..."

Oh gods. Leo took Calypso firmly in his arms. He didn't want to hear the buts.

"Leo. You asked for Calypso to be freed." Zeus took over. He saw in Hephasteus' face that the god was ashamed of himself. "But your request comes with a price."

Calypso tensed in Leo's arms. Percy's body language told Leo that the boy beside him was thinking of screaming. But, thank you Annnabeth, his girlfriend stopped him with a hug.

"Young son of Hephasteus, are you prepared to pay the price?" Zeus' face was full of sadness, and Leo realized that the gods didn't want to do this.

The Fates.

Leo cursed in Spanish, something about fate being the worst part of life. Leo didn't let Calypso go. "What is my price?"

"Ogygia may not be left alone. Someone must go and live in it. Leo Valdez, you asked for Calypso's freedom. She has it. Now, will you send her back to the island, or will you go yourself?" Zeus seemed in a sort-of pain. His eyes seemed sad, and angry.

Aphrodite's mouth opened, as if to scream. Hephasteus layed a hand on her arm, and whispered something in Greek. Aphrodite quieted. Tears glistened in her eyes.

Calypso began to cry, her body shaking. Leo held back his own tears. "It never happened." He told her. "We never loved."

He was about to leave her; about to accept his fate, when a voice uttered something that didn't seem real.

"Take me."

Nico's own outline had just materalized, though he'd been there the whole time, standing beside Hazel, and Frank. Everyone turned towards the Underworld's child, surprised. Nico glanced at Jason, "I said I was leaving. Forever."

But the Fates weren't done cursing the demigods. Hera's face formed a twisted smile, "Young man. You do understand that you will suffer the same curse as Calypso had; many woman will come to you, you will fall in love with them, and they will leave. Do you not?"

"Aunt Hera, I'm not an idiot."

Hera chuckled, perhaps wanting to fry Nico. She didn't. "The Fates plan well. They curse love, but give it."

Everyone in the room seemed to silently agree. Leo wanted to hug Nico, byt he restrained. Percy looked about ready to cry. Nico's glance hit Percy, and then Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, and Jason.

"I don't think woman will make me fall for them." Nico's voice seemed hollow. Leo's heart raced.

"Oh, we know, boy. We know." Aphrodite said. She smiled gently at Nico, "But Calypso was once like you. Ogygia reverses love interests, so there, you will only love..."

Nico's face calmed. He seemed... pleasant, somehow. "I will be normal?"

"One is never normal. But in three thousand years, when someone who will finally love you and never leaves you take you back here, you will be, as they say, straight. And when you return with hee, Ogygia will need no longer a host." Aphrodite grinned girlishly.

Leo glanced at Calypso, Nico, and Aphrodite.

This was to much to handle.

"Be gone." Athena finally said. She'd been sitting there quietly, but now she spoke. Nico turned towards each demigod. "This never happened." He said, "Understood? I never existed. It never happened."

"Yes, sir." Leo joked weakly.

Nico stared daggers at Jason, "I. Never. Loved. Anyone."

"Okay." Jason's face played misery, and anger.

A dark light flashed across the room. When it disappeared, Nico di Angelo was gone.

It wasn't until about three thousand years later, that a girl with curly brown hair, piercing almond eyes, and fair, tan skin showed up on Ogygia and freed Nico.

Her name was Lilia Valdez.


End file.
